Because I Love You
by simplysophia
Summary: Blair is marrying Louis...but she's still in love with Chuck. What happens during and after the wedding? What will happen with Blair and Chuck? Blair and Louis? Please review! xoxo


This is what happens at the wedding. This is the first chapter of many. This FF is based on what we've learned about Chuck and Blair from Season 1, Episode 1 to Season 5, Episode 9. I don't know what will happen in the 10th episode, hence the fact that the premiere is tomorrow, so none of the things in this story have anything to do with anything that happens in Episode 10. Dan and Blair still aren't talking. The last time Chuck and Blair have talked was in her room that night after they went to the counselor together…I made up the location of the wedding, because I don't know where it is. This is my first Chair fanfiction, and I've been writing it all day so…hope you like it! Please review, it'd make my day!  
>XO, Sophia.<p>

_He's not here, _she thought to herself. It shouldn't have mattered. It shouldn't have mattered that Chuck Bass hadn't shown up at Blair Waldorf's wedding, but hence the tears that clouded her brown doe eyes, threatening to spill onto her cheeks, it did. Blair's half of the crowd was full of mingling New York socialites, with rosy cheeks and dresses and suits that cost more money than your average wallet could hold. Blair's tears danced around the bottom rim of her eye as her mouth grew into a shaky smile. These were the people who cared about her. Who supported her. Who made her Blair Waldorf. But she wasn't Blair Waldorf without Chuck Bass. And even then, as she peeked into the church from a small window in her dressing room, she knew that Chuck Bass couldn't be Chuck Bass without Blair Waldorf. Without _her_.

"Miss Blair," Dorota scurried up to Blair anxiously and Blair tore her head away from the window. She spun towards the mirror, her dress twirling with her in a graceful circle before settling over her perfect legs. Blair forced a smile on her red lips and met her maid's eyes. She had always considered Dorota a second mother, and the tears gathering in Dorota's eyes made her _own _tears threaten her all over again. "Miss Blair…You look so _beautiful_." Dorota grabbed Blair's hands and her lips spread into a genuine grin. Blair giggled, Dorota's contagious giddiness filling her up inevitably. "This is _your _night, Miss Blair. This will forever be best night of your life—just like wedding of me and Vanya!"

"BLAIR!" A familiar voice rang through the dressing room. All Blair could see was a rush of blonde hair as Serena flung herself into Blair's arms.

"S, the dress," Blair laughed, gently tugging away from Serena to smooth her hands over the nonexistent wrinkles on her dress.

"Sorry, sorry, B!" Serena jumped up and down, her blue maid of honor dress bouncing with her. "You look so gorgeous! Louis is going to have a heart attack!"

"I know," Blair gushed honestly. She _did _look beautiful, her shiny brown hair a waterfall of curled ringlets over her shoulders and her make-up professionally done (as if there were any other way). And the dress…it was _perfect. _She hadn't worn Sophie's dress; she had had her mother design the most beautiful white dress. Though Sophie would have a fit, this was _her _day.

"Everyone's here!" Serena grinned happily. But her grin faltered a little in a matter of seconds. "Except…except…"

"He'll be here," Another familiar voice came from behind Blair. Blair turned slowly and wrapped her arms around Nate. He kissed her on the cheek. "Blair, you look..._wow_." Nate's blue eyes twinkled as he laughed. Blair laughed along with him. Serena stare out the window, stress lines crinkling into her forehead.

"I'm going to kill him," Serena said under her breath. Blair's heart dropped to her knees, knowing that she was referring to Chuck.

"S," Blair stepped hesitantly towards Serena. "S, it's fine. The wedding will still go on…I just…I wanted him to be here, I did. But he's not. And it's…okay." Blair smiled unconvincingly. She distracted herself from the worried glances of Serena, Nate, and Dorota by looking out the window again. They had picked the most beautiful Baptist church in New York City in which to hold the wedding; The Abyssinian Baptist Church. Vines of white roses (with the thorns removed, of course) threaded through the backs of the seats an on every flat surface was a lit candle, a blue ribbon, and a flood of silver sparkles. The whole church seemed to twinkle.

"Miss Blair! It's almost time!" Dorota tugged at Blair's wrist anxiously. Blair kissed her two best friends on the cheeks and started towards the hallway that led towards the aisle.

"Wait!"

Blair spun around, annoyed, but her jaw dropped open a little to see Dan Humphrey. She practically leaped towards him, squeezing him until he lost breath. "I'm so happy you're here! I'm so sorry for—"

"For uninviting me? Blair, it's fine. I know we've had our problems, but…you're one of my best friends, so…" He shrugged and smiled his crooked smile, warming Blair's heart a little. She was ecstatic that he had shown up. She'd secretly wished he would, but felt it silly to uninvite him and then reinvite him when she hadn't even been sure he liked her anymore.

"MISS BLAIR!" Dorota yell-whispered. Blair quickly kissed Dan on the cheek and squeezed his hand as if to apologize before trailing hurriedly after Dorota down the scarlet hallway.

Blair gulped as she heard the music start. This was it. This was her moment. This was the last time she'd ever be a bachelorette. This was the ending, but the beginning. Her heart thumped so loudly in her chest, that she imagined Chuck could probably hear it all the way from wherever he was. Probably his penthouse…or the duck pond…or—

_Don't think about Chuck_, she commanded herself. _He's not here. He doesn't care._ And with that, she ignored her thumping heart and let her mind go blank as she stepped out onto the aisle.

Her father met her from a door on the right and touched his heart when he saw her. He closed her hands around the bouquet of peonies. He offered his arm and she wrapped it in his. "I love you," He whispered in her ear. Her pounding heart swelled. She looked at the crowd of people there for her. They stood when they saw her, grinning from ear to ear and murmuring words of approval amongst each other. Blair didn't look at Louis, or Louis's family. All she saw was her family. And as she made her way to the front, all she saw was that empty chair in the first row, next to Dan and Nate's, who had somehow rushed in and sat down. She met eyes with her mother who was dabbing at her cheeks with a handkerchief.

Then, she tilted her head to meet Louis's eyes. He was smiling broadly, admiring her and her dress. He didn't even notice the fact that it wasn't Sophie's, nor did he care. He basked in her beauty as her father kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her hand, gently pushing her towards the stairs as he went to go sit next to her mother and Roman. Blair hesitantly made her way up the stairs to meet Louis.

Then Serena came out, looking as beautiful as ever, on the arm of one of Louis's many cousins whom he had picked to be the Best Man. Why Serena came out _after _her, Blair did not know. She thought Sophie's mixed up idea of a wedding ceremony was wrong and out of order, but that didn't matter when she met her best friend's encouraging eyes and shared her bright smile.

She turned to Louis, and intertwined her hands with his. He looked deep into her eyes, and she looked back. But when she did, her heart, again, fell to her knees.

When she looked into his eyes, she saw…_eyes_. She didn't see the love, the want, the _need_…she didn't see what she _still _saw in Chuck's. Louis's eyes twinkled happily—the kind of twinkle your eyes gain when a friend does something nice for you, or when you get a nice compliment. She loved him. But she knew, in that moment, despite her ongoing months of denial, that she was not, and never would be, in love with Louis.

"Are you alright, Blair?" Louis murmured.

"Getting there," Blair mumbled back. He shot her a look of worry and she looked away.

"Sit," The priest's low voice boomed over the crowd. Everyone sat. "We are gathered together on this beautiful evening to share with Blair and Louis as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." _Everlasting love, _Blair thought. She pushed away the face that popped into her mind. Chuck's.

"As Blair and Louis take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family; a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of—" Blair tuned out, keeping her eyes on the empty seat that was supposed to be Chuck's. She didn't hear a word the priest was saying. Blair fought the urge to yawn.

"Before these two people take their vows, if anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace," The priest said. And that's when it happened. The doors burst open and in came Chuck, looking handsome as ever in a dark grey suit and a lilac tie that matched the ribbon on Blair's dress perfectly.

"I do," He said simply. The entire room gasped and whipped around, to see him standing confidently at the end of the aisle. Blair's entire world changed in that moment. Her heart popped out of her chest and her walls she had put up to keep Louis out fell down to let Chuck in, as they always had for him. Except this time, the walls completely vanished. There wasn't a brick left here or there to keep them from each other. The walls were gone. And he was only looking at her, that love, want, and need in his eyes that made her turn to melting butter every time she saw him. He walked down the aisle towards her in long strides.

"She doesn't want you any longer, Charles!" Louis's voice raised as anger rose over his face.

"Even if she didn't, I wouldn't care," Chuck announced. Blair's jaw was still hanging open as Chuck came to stand in front of her, grabbing her hands. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf, you are the only thing I have ever loved. The only thing I need to keep me going. I could recite a speech about how much I love and care about you, but you already know. Everyone already knows. We're Chuck and Blair…Blair and Chuck. The worst thing you've ever done…the darkest thought you've ever had…I will stand by you through _anything_." _He remembered. He still remembered exactly what she had said to him the afternoon of his father's funeral._

"And why is that?" She whispered.

"Because I love you," Chuck whispered back, just loud enough for everyone to hear. A tear slipped down Chuck's cheek, the second time she had ever seen him cry, and Louis gasped as Blair reached up to wipe the tear away.

"Blair!" Sophie stood up, Beatrice emulating her. "Tell him to leave _this _instant!" Blair turned to see Nate's grin. Dorota's grin. And even Dan's grin. She turned to look at her parents. Her dad's crooked smile filled her with happiness. Her mother's eyes were wide. Blair raised her eyebrows at her mother, looking for a sign of approval. She looked disappointed. But Blair made out what she mouthed to her. 'Do you love him?' Blair nodded at her mother, and her mother smiled a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. Lily and Rufus looked happy as ever. Blair turned to Serena, who looked relieved. They shared a grin.

Blair slipped the ring off of her finger slowly and placed in Louis's palm. "I'm sorry," She said quietly. "I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt anyone." And with that, she let Chuck quickly escort her down the stairs and out the side exit.

When they got into the parking lot, Chuck lifted Blair up bridal style and tossed her into the waiting limo. He slid in and slammed the door, pressing her against the window and staring into her eyes lovingly.

"How long were you planning that?" Blair asked, her brain going numb with images of his face so close to hers.

"The wedding break-in…since you ran out of the counselor's office," Chuck smirked. Blair grimaced at the memory and Chuck pressed his lips to her collar bone. "This…" He pulled back to pull something out of his pocket. A black box. He opened it to reveal the original ring he had returned to Harry Winston, but on a silver band with Blair's initials engraved in it and diamonds from the Ericson Beamon necklace he had given her the night of her seventeenth birthday surrounding the white diamond in the middle. Blair held herself back from the urge to burst into tears of joy. "Since our first time. The night I fell in love with you. In this exact spot in this exact limo."

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf. I promise to love you forever. I know I've done so much to hurt you, but I'm willing to make it up to you, even if it takes a lifetime. And I hope it will, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Chuck opened the box and kneeled before her on the shimmering black limo seats. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" She exclaimed instantaneously. He took the ring out of the box, grinning like the Chesire Cat as he slid the ring onto her finger where Louis's ring had sat just ten minutes ago. She launched herself on top of him, crashing her lips against his.

They turned sixteen all over again, feeling the same lust as when it was their first time. Except it was more powerful, the electricity between them an electrical circuit, the sparks, fireworks. Everything felt right, more right than it had felt in such a long time as her body fit against his with ease. Their lips danced in perfect synchronization and their tongues caressed each other's naturally. Everything was natural for them, from their chemistry to the way they felt around each other. Her hands grabbed his hair, and his cradled her face. He grabbed her hand and ran his hand over the ring. _She was his. She had always been his._ And they made love once again, in the back seat of his limo, as if it were their first time. Because with Chuck and Blair, every time was their first.

I hope you liked it! Remember to review and I will update this very, very soon. ;)


End file.
